Falling Back In Chaos
by Mrs.MeighanOliverWood
Summary: What do you do when there is no way back? You live. Looking for Beta!
1. Chapter 1

Falling back in Chaos

Chapter One

HP belongs to JK Rowling. Italics are quotes from her books. Some new characters created for my use in the story, and may be children of some of Rowling's characters.

* * *

><p>A searing pain went through Rose's body as she tumbled onto an unyielding floor. As she opened her eyes, all she saw was a blurry figure before she blacked out.<p>

* * *

><p>The Previous Day<p>

Rose could not wait for her first day of Hogwarts. She had heard so many tales from all of her older cousins and relatives, and was absolutely ecstatic. As per custom, she and Albus had been told the day they got their letters the entire story of their families' years through Hogwarts. The thought of such a tale made Rose shiver in fear.

Biting her lip, she glanced at her mother. Hermione Weasley had a gentle aura around her, that of which contrasted with her fierce and protecting nature at times. What would it be like to go to a school that had seen so many horrors? What if she couldn't live up to her mum? More than anything, Rose hoped no one expected more from her because of her last name. Rose worried more at her lip, lost in thought, until a voice broke through.

"Rosie dear, you look as though you had left your brain up in your room. Shall I go fetch it?" Ron teasingly ruffled her hair as he passed, walking over to Hermione and kissing the top of her head.

"Dad, you know there never was a brain there to start!" Hugo cried as he ran into the room. Rose had to stifle a laugh as they both dove into their breakfasts, eating as though it was their last meal.

"At least I don't eat as though I will never taste food again!" Rose smirked. Hugo and her father just wolfishly grinned, making her mum laugh.

After breakfast, Rose got up from the table and slowly walked up the steps to her room to pack. It was August 31st, and the next day they would all travel to Platform 9 ¾. She had begun to read her books, as she was studious, yet she was more excited for qudditch tryouts. Her Uncle Harry had snorted into his treacle tart one night at dinner as she calmly debated the pros and cons of enjoying qudditch more than History of Magic with her mum. Both her parents were baffled to discover that Rose had somehow managed to combine both her mum's and dad's traits, when Hugo was his father's carbon copy. As Rose packed the last of her things, she heard boisterous voices downstairs.

"James Sirius Potter I give you five seconds to tell me what is in your pocket!"

Rose chuckled as she was greeted with the scene of James attempting to hide behind a much shorter Albus. Aunt Ginny was furiously glaring at her eldest, while Uncle Harry was calmly brushing the soot off his clothing and Lily's as he chatted to Rose's dad.

"Mum, there's absolutely nothing there!" James furtively tried to keep hiding. "Accio!" Ginny said, triumphantly holding up what looked like a sweet. "I told George not to give you any more products! I will be searching your trunk later young man, mark my words!" With her threat complete, Aunt Ginny walked over to Rose and embraced her.

"Rose, are you excited for tomorrow?" Rose nodded, her cheeks flushing as she realized that she had some of Uncle George's products in her pocket also. "Alright," Ginny chuckled, "I see you are anxious to be off with the boys. What's on the agenda today?"

"QUIDDITCH!" James, Albus, Rose and Hugo cried, as the pounded out the door. "Wait for me!" Lily cried as she followed them.

Rose groaned and sat up, rubbing her eyes. The green glow of her alarm clock read 2:14. She couldn't sleep, so she decided to make some tea. As she quietly got out a cup, Her mother came into the kitchen.

"Rose? Are you okay?"

"Just nervous." Rose sighed, going to the table to sit.

Her mum followed, "What are you worrying about? Regular nerves because of school, or being away from home? Are you worried about the workload? I can assure you that you will be-"

"MUM!" Rose interrupted."I am not worried about Hogwarts; you all have told me so many stories that it already feels like home."

"Then what is it?" Hermione gently prodded.

"What if…" Rose faltered. How could she let her mom know that she was afraid that she couldn't live up to her family? Her mum would think it was nonsense. Rose knew that her mum was too logical to understand. Her dad would have an easier time, but was absolutely insensitive when it came to calming her worries."It's fine mum, really. I just got nervous about the sorting. That's all."

Hermione looked at Rose, concern evident in her eyes. "Alright. If you need me, you can always come get me."

As she left Rose stared into the dregs of her tea. Lying wasn't easy for her, especially not to her mother. She sighed, and began to ascend the stairs. She needed sleep if she wanted to be prepared for the next day.

The next morning, Rose found herself through the barrier at King's Cross. As she peered through the mass of wizard's and witches, her father placed a hand on her shoulder. She vaguely heard her dad say, _"So that's little Scorpius. Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_

Rose laughed to herself. She and her mother had talked at length about certain people who would be in her class, and she refused to make decisions about anyone until she personally met them. Rose chatted amiably with Albus as they loaded their trunks into a compartment.

"Hey guys, I hoped I would see you!" Nolan Finnigan cheekily grinned as he plopped next to Albus. They all waved to their parents as the train began to leave the station. "Mum and Dad were worried we would be late, because I may have accidently left some of my potions ingredients where Cassie could get them and we had a bit of an… accident."

While Nolan had taken after his mother Parvati, his eight year old sister Cassie had taken after his father Seamus, which meant she was prone to blowing things up. Their families had been friends ever since their parents were at Hogwarts, and Seamus and Hermione had begun working together in the same department at the Ministry.

"When will you learn?" Albus teased. Nolan good-naturedly chuckled, and place his hands behind his head. "If there wasn't something going wrong in my house, life would be dreadfully boring!"

James and Fred then entered the compartment. "Rosie, mum confiscated EVERYTHING Uncle George gave Albus and I. Would you mind if I could have one of the morph potions?" James begged, leaning his lanky form across the doorway.

Fred sat next to Rose and began to dramatically plead. "Rose, you beautiful girl, the most amazing cousin I have-"

"Oh stop it you two! I will not share. I would like to have some fun this year, and that means that the two of you should have learned to be sneakier around Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina."

James and Fred leapt up. "Rose, come on. They always suspect us! It doesn't matter how sneaky we are!" Fred cried. "Yah!" James fervently agreed. "Mum even found the colored rash powder I hid in Fred's-" Fred slapped his hand over James' mouth. "Please Rosie?" He pleaded. "NO." Rose firmly said, and began to shoo the two out of the compartment. "See you at the feast!" Nolan cheerfully called to their sulking backs.

The sky had darkened as the three spent the hours playing Exploding Snap and making Albus try all of the mystery Bertie Botts Beans. They all began to get their robes out and put them on when the train stopped, a muffled explosion happening outside their door.

"Someone lit a firework in the hallway," Albus moaned, after peeking out the door.

Nolan brushed past him to open the door even more to get a better look. As he opened the door, Rose heard a voice utter a loud "OW!" and Nolan fell over. Both Albus and Rose stared at the shoe that seemingly had no owner, until Rose darted forward and tugged the invisibility cloak off James and Fred.

"GUYS!" She fumed, "Did you light those fireworks as a distraction so you could sneak into my trunk?"

Fred and James shared a sheepish look, until a glint appeared in both their eyes. In an instant, they had jumped up and attempted to grab a trunk each. Albus lunged and grabbed a hold of the end of the trunk Fred had tried to take, and Rose grabbed the end of the one in James' hands.

Nolan looked absolutely bewildered from the spot on the floor he had fallen on. "Hang on, isn't that my…?"

BANG!

James had let go and Rose had fallen back with her trunk in her hands. Fred and Albus had dropped Nolan's trunk and it had exploded open, as miscellaneous clothes and potion ingredients collided into a mess on Rose. The five of them shared shocked looks. That is, until Rose disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Falling back in Chaos

Chapter Two

HP belongs to JK Rowling. Italics are quotes from her books, or Rose's conversation with the Sorting Hat. Some new characters created for my use in the story, and may be children of some of Rowling's characters.

* * *

><p>Rose moaned as she struggled to open her eyes. "Don't move, Dear, you will only injure yourself further." A matronly voice said. Rose could feel the smooth curve of a cup against her lips, before her mind became cloudy and she sank back into unconsciousness. "Don't worry yourself Poppy, the child will be alright. She just needs rest." Albus Dumbledore said, rising from the bed he had been sitting on. "Please get me when she awakens. We don't, after all, want her to miss the first week of school now, do we?"<p>

* * *

><p>Rose opened her eyes. As she searched for the sign of anything, absolutely anything that could possibly be familiar, she groaned. She was in a very clean and prim room, with two rows of beds. At the end of the room was a rather large set of shelves filled to the brim with potions of all sorts of colors and sizes. As Rose turned from her inspection, her eyes met with an older woman's.<p>

The woman peered at her. "Hello dear, my name is Madam Pomfrey. Who are you?"

"Where am I?" Rose anxiously said. Did she say Pomfrey? Where had she heard that name before? "Where are my parents? Hugo? Albus, James, Nolan? Where is Fred?"

Madam Pomfrey stood up. "Maybe you had better meet with the Headmaster. After all, you must have meant to arrive with the rest of the students, as you had school robes on." The nurse walked over to the bedside table, where she began to measure a foul-looking yellow and orange potion. "Drink up! The headmaster is expecting you."

Rose choked down the substance, sputtering at its acrid taste. The nurse grabbed her forearm to help her up, and led her out of the room. As she walked through cavernous-like stone corridors, Rose gasped as realization hit her.

"Am I at Hogwarts?" she exclaimed.

"Well of course, where else could you be? Now come along." Madam Pomfrey 's eyes inspected her shrewdly, before she turned heel and began walking briskly again. Rose was immediately relieved. She hoped she wasn't in too much trouble. She knew that once she had talked to the Headmaster and her cousins, they would be able to figure out what exactly had happened on the train.

As they approached a set of gargoyles, Madam Pomfrey turned to face Rose. "Well, here we are. When you're done speaking with him, come back to the Hospital Wing for another potion and your trunk." She looked at the statues. "Sugar Quills."

Rose gasped. The statues of gargoyles had moved aside. "Don't be shy, go ahead." Madam Pomfrey nudged her forward, flashing a kind smile, before walking down the corridor they had come from. As Rose ascended the stairs and entered the office, she was bewildered. Spindly objects of every shape and size were whirring and honking and twisting on the impressive desk. Behind the desk was a magnificent bird, which eyed her beadily from its perch.

"Ah, I see you are full of curiosity. One of the greatest traits of humankind, and yet one of its greatest faults."

Rose turned to see a wizened man. "Who are you?" Rose said, not believing her eyes. "Me? I'm Albus Dumbledore." With that, Rose paled considerably. Her brain fuzzed with shocked as she stared wide-eyed and disbelieving at the Headmaster.

"But-but you- I don't-how could- how could you possibly be alive? Where is Headmaster Quimble?" Rose stuttered out.

Dumbledore's twinkly blue eyes suddenly sharpened, and he took several quick strides toward Rose. "What did you say? Would you remind me who you are? I'm afraid I don't recognize you."

"I'm Rose Weasley."

"Rose Weasley? There is no Rose Weasley. At least, not yet. What year is it, Rose?" Rose stared at him, as realization hit her.

"It is 2017, sir."

Dumbledore walked over to his desk and sat down. "Well, I see we have discovered our problem, Rose, because it is currently the year 1987." "Rose's already pale face completely drained of blood.

"But, how can I get back?"

Dumbledore looked grave. "You can't. While Time Turners let us travel into the past a few hours, anything longer than 24 hours means that you are stuck. In every study of time travel, going too far in the past means that you have altered the future… or what was your present. In other words, you will have started a new dimension. Wherever you came from, you will be completely erased, as though you never existed. You are in a parallel dimension, where things were exactly as they happened in your previous world, up to the moment you came here. It is what happens after you came, that will change."

Rose suddenly could not breathe. She was stuck. She would never see her parents again, or her brother Hugo.

Dumbledore's eyes seemed to glint as well, before he cleared his throat. "I am so very sorry. Am I right in guessing that you are eleven years of age?"

Rose nodded, her throat thick with tears. Her mind was whirring with every last moment she had with her parents, her friends, and her family. She had spent so much time wondering how she would live up to her mum and dad, and it didn't even matter. She didn't have them anymore.

"I will enroll you in Hogwarts then. I can work on finding a family for you after you get settled. Since you missed the sorting, we will have a private one right now. There are four houses the students are sorted into… I trust you know them? Rose's head bobbed in a barely perceptible nod. You only missed one day of classes, so you should be fine catching up."

Rose barely heard him. She was lost in her memories, unable to accept that everything had changed.

Dumbledore rose, and walked over to a teetering bookshelf behind the bird. He turned around, with a filthy and ancient hat in his hands. "Miss Weasley? I will place this on your head now."

Rose looked up at Dumbledore, shocking him. Her eyes, once a soft blue that often glinted with mischief, had hardened. They weren't full of despair, however. They were full of determination, and yet seemed to hide her loss behind a steely, unnerving calm.

"Go ahead, sir."

As the hat was placed on her head, Rose heard a voice.

_Well, this is new. You aren't where you are supposed to be, and yet, this is where you are meant to be._

"_How would you know where or where I am not supposed to be?" Rose retorted._

_I know all I need to know, in order to place you where you need to be. You have a stubborn loyalty, and would do anything for those you love. You can get out of any situation, and while you seem to be a stickler for rules, harbor a mischievous desire to cause trouble. Your enemies have every right to fear you; you have a sharp mind, not to mention a sharp tongue._

"_Are you done?" Rose impatiently queried._

_Yes. You are well suited for any house, yet only one can give you what you need to succeed in your mission._

"_And how do you know about that? I only just made up my mind!" Rose bristled._

_Do not worry, I will not impart you secrets. Better be…_


End file.
